


The Curse of your Affection

by Samdoesshit



Category: Sadlove - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Love, M/M, References to Depression, Romance, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samdoesshit/pseuds/Samdoesshit
Summary: Warning there will be swearing, drepession, anxiety and such things like that.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

  
Ace groaned waking up to his alarm on his phone as he reached over to turn it off. He opened his eyes begrudgingly and looked up at the ceiling. The light was slowly starting to seep through the curtains and into his small apartment. The room looked much brighter than before. He didn't want to get up but of course, he had to so he forced his ass up from his bed before he could go back to sleep again. He fixed his bed to look more clean and smooth as he stretched his arms lifting them up and then letting them fall back to place. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash his face with water to wake himself up.

Once back into his bedroom he grabbed some clothes and then put them on as he then put his phone into the pockets of his hoodie. He walked onto the cold floor of his kitchen as he heard the meows of his cats, Min and Ali. He poured the cat food and let them at it. He sighed to himself as he remembered he had to finish his assignment today, "ah, shit! why didn't I finish it?!?, " he cursed, "then..." He took a couple of seconds to calm down before he murmured, "whatever I'll get my coffee and get it done, ". He made his black coffee, as usual, and added a bit of milk into it. Stirring it for a couple of seconds before picking it up and bringing it to his room onto his desk. He brought his laptop up and started finishing his assignment up happily there wasn't much left to do. As soon as he finished his phone rang. He reached and pulled it out of his pocket. A warm and gentle expression settled on his face as he saw the phone id. He answered the call and at the other end heard a very cheerful good morning., "yea morning Ray.., " Ace mumbled his voice still kinda raspy from waking up.  
He heard the male ask"so can you go out today or are you busy with something? ". Ace thought about it he was a bit busy today but he did really want to hang out with Ray again. He softly sighed and answered, " Sorry can't I promise I'll make it up to you next weekend.., ",  
"that's fine I understand, Anyway I hope you have a great day!!" Ray answered as he then said goodbye and hung up. Ace softly frowned he wasn't able to see Ray as much as he wanted to this year since they were a bit more focused on college and shit like that. Though he wasn't that upset since he would get to see him tomorrow in class. He looked through his messages. A smile would pop onto his face now and again as he scrolled through a few pictures of Ray and him from when they were in high school. The warm feeling was once again filling his heart. He shook his head to stop thinking about his feelings. He took a sip from his coffee as he continued to scroll through not bothering to answer any of the messages. He didn't have the energy to do it right now so he would probably reply later on.  
He was about to put his phone down but suddenly his phone rang again. He looked to see who was calling. It was his mother again. Honestly, she worried too much. He answered it as the sound of his worried mom's voice filled his ears. The sentences "how are you doing..?", "how are you feeling..?", "anything troubling you?". He just answered with the usual that he was fine. He was honestly glad that at least his mother cared enough to check on him. After an hour or so the call ended. He felt much more comfortable and awake now. He looked through his group chats and rolled his eyes at some of the texts that were made.

He stood up and walked over to his window and opened his curtain the light nearly blinding him. Once his eyes got used to it he looked over to see the usually beautiful view of the morning sun, people filled the streets walking to get to their destination. The morning view usually relaxed him and made him feel quite comfortable. He was glad he chose this apartment to live in. Soon he finished his coffee and placed his cup down. Of course, the peaceful moment had to be ruined with his sudden thoughts of being useless and worthless since he wasn't doing anything. He took a deep breath and just continued with the day. Mostly finishing things up from what he hadn't done from yesterday.

Eventually, Evening came around as he just laid onto his bed. He was quite tired from all the work he had to do around the house and just other things he had to do. He grabbed his phone and looked through it once again. He saw his therapist messaging for when the next session was going to happen. He just gazed at the date. He still was hesitant on going to the therapist at times but he knew it was better for him. After all, Ray was the one who helped him to even start thinking about getting help. Once again a smile returned to his face. Just thinking about that name made him happy and swell up with such nice and warm emotions. He never thought someone could make him feel that way.," ah whatever...., " he mumbled frustrated at his emotions. He regained his focus on his phone and decided to text some people to stop his mind from thinking too much.  
He soon got bored since not many people are replying as most of them also we're quite busy. Since he didn't have much to do he got his earphones from his drawer and plugged them into his phone. He put them and decided to just listen to some songs. He decided to put on the song Fallen by Gert Taberner.  
Ace closed his eyes and softly sang along., " Tell me things you never said out loud, just try and go there if you can~, " he continued singing some of the lyrics. He got tired quickly and just decided to hum along. His eyes getting sleepy and soon closed as he fell asleep with the lyrics flowing through his mind.


	2. Flowers

~ Flowers~  
Ace woke up once again to his alarm. He groaned Loudly as his sleepy eyes opened looking at the ceiling again. He had music playing from the night before so he turned it off and removed the earphones from his ears. He sat up from his bed. As he walked over to his closet and picked out an outfit for himself. He wore a black hoodie that covered most of his torso and also put on black jeans. He then looked at himself in the mirror and let a satisfied hum. 

He grabbed his bag that was full of the supplies that he needed for today. He also shoved his phone into his pocket with his earphones. He headed to the kitchen and made himself some coffee as he simultaneously poured the food for his cats so there would be enough for the day. Once he heard the tell-tale "Ding" sound of his coffee machine,he grabs his cuppa and drank it.He always needed his morning coffee. He put some shoes on and headed out of his apartment to meet Raylen. They usually walked together to the college grounds since they lived nearby each other. As he headed to their usual meeting, he spotted Raylen. A smile made its way to his face.

Raylen turned his face to the side and finally noticed Ace. He loved how brightly Ray smiled it honestly always warmed his heart.," Heya Ace took you long enough to get here!!," Ray exclaimed. He rolled his eyes, "I didn't take that long..!" He chuckled. They both started to walk to the college grounds as they complained about their upcoming tests. Soon Ray suddenly stopped as they walked by a flower field that was in a park nearby. Ace, of course, stopped as soon as he saw Ray stop.

"Look it's a flower field!, I remember when we were kids we usually would just sit and admire the view or collect the flowers," Ray beamed. Ace's eyes slightly widened as he was surprised that the male remembered that.," yeah of course I remember, you would usually make flower crowns," he commented as his voice was very soft sounding. Ace watched Raylen as he picked some flowers while smiling very fondly at the memories.  
Raylen continued talking about the many times they hung around the flower field and the many things they did. Ace slowly zoned out in his thoughts.

(Flash Back)  
(they were around 12 years old)  
Ace and Ray were walking over to the park to hang out. Today they scheduled to mostly hang around the park since Ray's mother didn't want them to go too far on their own as they were still children. Raylen ran over as soon as he saw the flowers and was jumping around excitedly. Ray really loved flowers so he would always make flower crowns or something else with flowers. Ace would usually watch this process, and Ray of course, would have him participate occasionally since they always did things together. Ace always had a very warm smile as he enjoyed peaceful days like this where he got to hang out with his friend. Soon enough it was evening and Ray had to go home. Ace walked Ray to his house and upon arrival, he waved goodbye as he headed back to his home.  
Once he arrived he slowly twisted the doorknob and peeked inside to see if his father was anywhere in sight. When he didn't see his father anywhere he headed inside with a soft sigh of relief. He hurried upstairs to his room and opened his books and notes to make it look like he was studying. His father always forced him to study if not he would be yelled at or maybe something even worse. Whenever he went outside it was mostly because his mother allowed him to since his father would never allow him to even step outside unless he studied for everything that was school-related.

Ace was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Raylen call out his name., " huh what did you say...?" Ace asked.," I said I am going to walk with Neo since we have the same class in the morning, " Ray answered with his usual smile. Ace just nodded as he watched Ray wave goodbye and walk with Neo that appeared out of nowhere. Ray suddenly felt a small amount of jealousy and sadness enter his heart. He knows he shouldn't feel sad or jealous just because Ray wanted to walk with someone else to class but he did. The smile on his face turned into a slight frown as he just sighed to himself.  
He shouldn't have zoned off so suddenly which he usually doesn't do since he always likes to listen to Ray talk about anything really. So he was slightly surprised at himself for how long he zoned out for. As he just stood there he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kyle next to him. He was a bit surprised but happy to see Kyle., "Hey you okay?" Kyle asked with a comforting smile.  
Ace nodded as he mumbled, "yeah don't worry, I am fine.., '." Well if you ever need to talk I am here, any way we should get to class or we'll be late!" Kyle said. Ace suddenly looked at his phone for the time and was surprised to see that his class started in a few minutes., "oh shit! Yea we should hurry!?!," he exclaimed as he started to sprint to his campus. While Kyle caught up with him and they both ran together to class since they had the same class that morning.   
Soon Ace stopped running as he panted. They were close to their class. Kyle was right beside him thought not even breaking a sweat. They both just walked up to the class. Kyle smiled as he opened the door and let Ace inside first.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story that I am doing.


End file.
